The Real Bond
by Naishou
Summary: Noey is a teenager, who was taken by Orochimaru to join his team. She was living with him for 15 years. But one day Sasuke kills Orochimaru and when she was about to charge ,trying to kill him she finds herself staring at Naruto. What will she do now?
1. eternal tears of Orochi and black petals

**NAISOU SAYS: I don't own Bleach I own OC's though....**

Footsteps.. coming closer.. Is there someone on the door? It must be those damn konoha brats again.. DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKA YOU DARE TOUCH MY SASUGAY I'M GONNA LICK YA TO DEATH! orochimaru cried in his sleep feeling this is a frightening-enough threat and he was right. He woke up from the dreadful nightmare. He checked his clock."Hmm sasuke-kun sure is late his training should be finished by now. Lately he's been going out a lot must be because he wants to show-off that new outfit i made for him. But he sure looks hot in it! he thought,drooling. But then suddenly, he heard some strange noise coming from the door! "footsteps? If its that damn kyuubi kid I swear I will.." he said,opening the door. There was no one. Except just.. just for a tiny second he saw someone running with violet hair and pink strikes on it, hair swaying in the wind. But in a second it was gone. " a VIOLET hair with PINK strikes on it!? must be my imagination..." he said,casually talking to himself like any anime character. But when he was about to close the door, he heard a cry coming from the ground. It was a baby! "Oh a baby? Here??" Fufufufu he picked up the baby. It was a girl.(Dont ask me how he figured that out. Just dont) He looked in the baby's eyes, with that deadly gaze of his. The baby looked to him too, not blinking. orochimaru smiled "Fufufufu,now thats interesting. A baby left to the door of my hideout. I'll make an exception and won't kill you." so he said and with the baby in his arms,closed the door.

_**17 YEARS LATER**__**  
**_**-OROCHIMARU'S POV-****  
**"Damn Kabuto! He forgot to straighten my hair again!" I yelled as I looked at the mirror. "And what about this white hair! OMG! We have to dye it now!" But Kabuto-chan went to buy some herbs and my dear Sasuke-kun is away. He's been so cold to me lately I wonder why? (You go to your room and lay on your bed) He looks so hot with his outfit by the way. Damn hair! I have to dye it before Sasuke-kun sees me like this. And you yell: "NOEY!"...  
"What do you want now Orochi-chan?" a girl with pink hair with yellow stripes on it came and stood in front of you. Her orange eyes are glowing. I'm sure this girl doesn't know anything about fashion. Look at her dark blue pants and green ! "Hey Orochii-chaaan! Are you there???" You awaken from your thoughts. She is blinking at you now. "Well, whatever" you shook your head "Hurry up! We have to dye my the one with The sexiest black for smexies written on it. "Yeah, yeah sure" said Noey and went to town.  
-NOEY POV-  
"For smexies? ahhahhahah that's so funny" you were holding the bottle and walking through your home. Home, where you spent your 17 years; home, where you,Orochi and that Sasugay live.  
BLAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! DAAANNNGGG!!!!  
"WTH!" you run to your house and open the door to see Sasaugay and Orochi doing IT!!! "OMG! THAT'S DISGUSTING" you yell. (Hisa-me aka quiz maker: Muwahhah no no they're not doing IT don't worry Noey-chan) OK! You saw Sasuke and there was Orochimaru on the floor with blood everywhere. "Sasuke please give me a chance. If you want I'll dye my hair violet and we can be an emo couple! Please!" Orochi begged while trying to stand up. You are angry now. You don't like Sasuke and now you see he's betraying him. You yelled "You bastard how can you do this to him! I know he acts gay sometimes, maybe everytime! But that doesn't mean you have to kill him" Orochi looked at you and smirked "FUFUFU Big words for a little girl. I found you at my door when you were a baby! I raised you and taught you some of my jutsus! But what you're saying to my lovely Sasuke-kun is unfair. He loves me till the end of the time right?" Sasuke looked:"I can't believe you! And no I don't love you! I love someone with...with...well forget about it!" "Nooo!" Orochi yelled. "You broke my heart and I'm going to break Noey's FUFUFUFU! Noey, you're a bad girl with bad language. I don't like you and I didn't like your mother neither." Noey smiled;"So that's suppose to break my heart? I don't love you too'" "really? FUFUFU but I searched and found your mother" "What? Tell me her name! Quick!" But you were late... Orochi was dead. Sasuke put his katana back and turned to you. "If you want you can join my team!" These words echoed in your head. You shivered. Your mother is still alive and your maybe father too. "I have to find them" you whispered....  
**TO BE CONTINUED...****  
**  
_WILL NOEY JOIN SASUKE'S TEAM?__  
__HOW DID OROCHIMARU KNOW HER PARENTS?__  
__AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: WHO IS HER FATHER? __  
__wait for the next chapter^_^ __  
__(PS:OMG! I forgot :RIP OROCHI!)_


	2. Tears streaming down her face

This story will be a drabble. Why? 'Cause I love trying different writing styles in my stories ^^  
**Noey-chan **thanks for the review I really appreciate it. Yeah this story brings back memories and as you wish here's the new chapter!  
Oh and I don't own Naruto^^  


* * *

**_Still Noeys POV:  
_**Well ım waiting for your answer said Sasuke. You looked around the am i going to do now? you asked yourself. Sasuke was stil lokking at girl,you scaredy cat said Sasuke. Hmpf at least ım not wearing gay clothes like you! you yelled. Sasuke glared at you You're going to be my guinea pig. NEVER! you cried. You took out your kunai but suddenly you felt pain in your fell on your knees. Everything seems to turn around you.  
SASUKE! someone yelled. You turn around to see a boy with yellow hair and sea blue was wearing an orange outfit and a headprotector with Konoha symbol on was a pink haired girl behind time ill get you back. Cried the boy. You looked at Sasuke but somehow cant see him clearly everywhere was blurry. Catch me if you can fuhmuhmuh grinned Sasuke and disappeared in smoke with a poof. Fuhmuhmuh?! man,that's so gay. you sweat-dropped. Hey are you alright? the boy kneel-ed near you. You rubbed your eyes. Your vision became normal again. That orochimaru gay must have kidnapped you. You answered what? Ehm.. No no... but you were cut off by him. Dont worry well take you to Konoha cause were the good guys right Saaakura-chaaaan??he was cheering. No no youre making a mistake. Look actually ım.. But this time the girl cut your sentence. I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uzumaki Naruto. yep and ım going to become the next hokage. Believe it! the boy was jumping up and am i surrounded by morons? you were about to cry.

**-Fast Forward-  
**You saw the big Gates of Konoha. hey have you ever been in here?asked Sakura. No but it seems konoha is a nice place. you replied. Naruto added Yeah,yeah you're right . This village is very beautiful. It has a wonderful ramen shop called Ichirakus. This made you remember you haven't eaten anything since stomach growled. Naruto laughed at this. You can go to eat something and look around but first you have to see Tsunade-bachan he stopped in front of a building. You went in. They escorted you to a room. You opened the door and saw a woman with yellow hair sitting behind a table, a girl with short black hair and a pig with jewellery. welcome here ım Tsunade the fifth hokage and one of the legendary sannin. I'm also the granddaughter of w-wha-what do you think you're doing!!! she yelled. You were chasing the pig with fork and knife in your hands. don't worry piggy-chan I'm your new friend now come here Pig ran to tsunade and you hit the table. Go and eat something!!! she threw you out of the window. You fell on your butt. ow,that sucks you asked jounins to find your way through ıchirakus ramen. After you eat your ramen you decided to look around the village. ıts really boring maybe i should go and hang out with that naruto guy. You kicked the can in front of you. those people only talk about hokage and Ninja stuff. You stared at the mountain, which all hokages faces were carved. Reeeeeaally boring. You yawned and sat with your back against the blew and you looked at the direction,where it brought leaves with. It was the mountains direction. How can wind come from a mountain you thought while looking at hokages. You realized that, in front of the mountain there was a wooden on it there was a girl. You could only see her back but you could see clearly how her hair dances with the wind. Her shiny long hair. How beautiful.. you kept staring.  
On that bridge there was a girl with violet hair and pink stripes on it...  


* * *

FINISHED! Thanks for reading it. If you review I'll be really happy^^


	3. Timberland

Hi^^ Here's the new chapter of The Real Bond! Yay!^^

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto! Btw I realised that I have written on the first chapter "I don't own Bleach." Lol sorry for the mistake though it looks funny^^

And I won't make a previously on The Real Bond if you want anyway just tell me^^

Enjoy the new chapter with a hot chocolate in the winter night and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

Wind kept on blowing so did your stare. You wanted to go and ask her a wondered it since the first time you saw her."I will definitely ask her which shampoo does she use."

You took a step but Naruto jumped in front of you. "hey ı was just wondering how's your first day in Konoha and did you eat something?" "Eh.. yeah I ate ramen." You looked at the girl's direction but she was no longer there. "well that's great because Tsunade wants to see you let's go." He said and started to walk.

You wanted to ask Naruto "hey Naruto ı saw a beautiful girl there (you pointed at the mountain) I mean.. i could only see her from behind but at least her hair was very beautiful. ı'm sure she uses hair conditioner. I'm definitely sure about it. And interesting but her hair was violet" Well now Naruto's gonna think I'm mad." you thought.

Naruto's eyes widened "Violet? Hey does she have pink stripes too?" "Umm yeah how do you know?" But he didn't hear you he was too busy with jumping and yelling "Yeah! She's back, shes back, she's back!"

He grabbed your wrist and ran through the streets while keeping on "She's back! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" one million times again and again. You saw Sakura-chan in the corner of the street and stopped. Naruto saw her too.

He let go of your wrist and went to Sakura while screaming "Hey you know what? She's back YAY! I knew she'd.." "Yeah yeah I know, you knew she'd be back sooner or later... Now lets go to Tsunade to ask if it's true or not"

They started to run leaving you behind. "Now I hate that new girl,seems like everyone loves her."

You went to Ichiraku's again. The chef gave the ramen bowl to you and you started to eat thinking about her.

_**NARUTO POV:  
**_  
"What do you mean she's not here?" you glared at Tsunade. "She didn't come to me to tell that she finished her mission. That means she is NOT HERE!!!" She yelled at you. "Naruto, lets go" Sakura put her hand on your shoulder then went to the followed her.

_**BACK TO NOEY'S POV:  
**_  
You saw Naruto but he looked so disappointed. "Hey what happened?" you came near him. "That means she's not the girl i'm waiting for." he murmured. "Who?" you asked. Then you remembered . "Oh that girl" "Yes she's not the girl we're waiting for."

Naruto looked at you than frowned. "She left us without saying anything. She just went and i thought she'd come back but she didn't. She went like Sasuke did but in a different way. I couldn't even try to stop her. I wanted to follow her but Tsunade-bachan didn't allow me."

Sakura came near us. "But she'll com back sooner or later. Right Naruto? Just as you said before." You were trying to cheer him up because you felt sad for them.

"What was her name?" you asked(** A/N:** I have no idea why you're asking that.I mean how could you know the girl!)

"Shin Kairi" you heard a voice behind.

You yelled; "No this time I'm not going to turn around to see who this person is!" You went insane. "Go and hide behind Naruto then he'll turn around and look at you dramatically. That's enough. I'm out of it! Do you know how hard it is,trying to look shocked and why the hell that's supposed to be but I don't want to be the chosen one or something! Go and get Ash Ketchum, I'm gonna be a singer!" you were yelling at the stranger behind you still with your back against him/her.

You started to calm down. "Do I really want to be a singer?What am i saying? At least they don't listen to me. Oh they never listen." You went to a corner and said "Prepare yourself for my new emo gurl no jutsu!"

"Kairi chaaaan! Welcome back I have never thought what Tsunade-bachan said is true" Naruto has a goofy smile and shiny eyes.

This time you have no choice but to turn around...

* * *

Third chapter is also finished! I can't believe myself! I can upload my stories so fast^^ I wish it will last forever or even become faster and better^^

**Noey: **Thanks so much for the review. This time I tried to put paragraphs in-between hope you'll like it ^^

**Delir_mis: **Thank you for your comment^^

Stay tuned for the next chapter!^^


End file.
